


Angel of Small Death

by UncleTrapper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Choking, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Fucking, Gabe calls himself daddy, Grace Kink, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, POV Third Person, Rough Sex, Sleep Play, Sleep Sex, Subspace, Trying New Things In Bed, crying from gagging, experienced gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncleTrapper/pseuds/UncleTrapper
Summary: You ask Gabriel to try something new in bed. He’s more than happy to oblige. Title from “The Angel of Small Death & The Codeine Scene” by Hozier.
Relationships: Gabriel (Supernatural) & You, Gabriel (Supernatural)/You, Gabriel/Reader
Kudos: 38





	Angel of Small Death

“Gabriel, can we talk?” Her words registered almost immediately as he looked up from his book, giving her a big smile before zapping it away and stretching his arms out to her so she could take his hand and straddle his lap. “Of course, Sugarplum.” He gently ran his fingers through her hair, one hand wrapped around her waist. “Is everything okay?” Gabriel noticed the small blush form across her cheeks, his eyebrows furrowing softly as concern placed itself over his face. Upon seeing this, she quickly tried to hide her shyness by nodding and holding his other hand in hers, squeezing gently.

“I’m okay!” Her throat cleared softly. “I just…”

Gabriel chuckled at her coyness. “Oh, it’s all right, whatever it is.” He said softly, releasing her hand and bringing her down into a hug. “You know you can tell me anything, sweetheart.” He felt her nod, burying her face into his neck as he stroked her back, feeling her shiver softly at the contact. “Do you think,” his head lifted a bit so he could hear her better. “we could try something different in bed?”

His eyes got wide and he slowly pushed her up so he could see her face, a big smirk spreading over his features as his whiskey eyes gleamed brightly. “Now you’re talking my language, babe!” He cupped her face gently, giving her a chaste kiss as he waited for her to continue. When she didn’t, he moved a hand down to her neck, simply cupping the area with no pressure as her body heat softly enveloped him in her growing arousal.

“Was this what you were thinking of?” He asked, now putting a light pressure on the sides of her neck. He knew she’d been actually choked out before, and he wasn’t an amateur when it came to what he was positive she was thinking of. Gabriel watched her eyes glaze over as he squeezed just a bit harder before his other hand wrapped itself as a fist in her hair, tugging gently. His goal wasn’t to hurt her, especially with how much of a strength difference there was between the human and archangel. Even when it came to past lovers, he always stopped when a safe word was said, always did his best when it came to taking care of his subs in subspace, and even if they weren’t human he was always careful to keep their safety in check.

He didn’t mind leaving bruises every now and again, he could easily heal them. If he had anything close to a Hard No it would be _beating_ the masochists he’d had in his time. Some would ask him to twist their arms a little too hard he thought they’d break, or they’d ask him to punch them hard enough to draw blood. But he always healed them, always made sure they were okay. So these little escalations were nothing compared to what he’s done in his very, _very_ long life— both sexually and existing wise.

Gabriel paid attention to her breathing, his eyes darkening as the flush on her face and eventually neck deepened. His grip on her hair tightened slightly, as he tried his best not to prod into her mind. She was asking something very personal of him and it would be very rude of him to pry into her thoughts without permission.

“If we’re going to go any farther,” he said, looking right into her eyes. “you’re going to have to set up a safe-word with me, honeybun.” Gabriel watched her try to form words, but as nothing came out he felt he could tease her just a little bit, “Use your words, please.” He tugged on her hair again, knowing he didn’t need to remove his hand on her neck in order for her to breathe or talk.

“Yellow,” she squeaked, doing her best to make eye contact as he gave her a kiss on the cheek as a reward. “ _Good girl_ ,” he drew out, removing his hands from her neck and hair finally and letting her slump forward into his arms again. His hands went up and down her back, letting her adjust. She was so _warm_ and _soft_ , he almost couldn’t bring himself to do half the things he was thinking. But he knew he had her trust, and she had his. If he did anything she didn’t enjoy during a scene, he’d make sure she was right as rain and just as happy as he was.

“Tell me what’s on your mind, baby girl.” He whispered, her arms hugging around his chest. Her head lifted up slowly, her mouth feeling numb as she looked at him. All she could see was him, smell the chocolate on his breathe, feel the leather jacket underneath her. It was like he consumed her. His whiskey eyes were dark but gentle as he leaned in for a small kiss, opening her mouth to let his tongue in as he held her close and wrapped himself tightly around her. His cock had been almost aching since she sat down, and with how tightly she was holding onto him, he could feel her wetness through both their jeans.

“Why don’t we go in the bedroom and I can take care of you?” His voice still low, she nodded and with a snap of his fingers, they were sat in his bed. Gabriel’s hands worked on her shirt, laying her down as her arm covered her face. “No, no, princess.” He muttered, gently moved her arms to her side and giving her a stern but forgiving look. “There’ll be no hiding from me.” All she could do was nod while he undressed her, staring at the ceiling as one of her hands heavily reached to grip his hair for _any_ kind of contact with him. 

His lips found the waistband of her pants but he didn’t bother to snap or even try to remove her pants. She looked up in confusion as he stopped, her vision still trying to focus on him before he sat up, both her ankles on his shoulders as one hand went to her clothed pussy. He lightly pressed his middle and ring finger against her clit, rubbing clockwise with one hand and gripping his bulging, jean-clad cock in the other. The friction almost drove her to the edge but he kept stopping, his signature teasing smile planted across his face when she’d whine and squirm under him.

“What’s the matter, baby, you want me to touch you?” She nodded furiously, but he stopped once again, frowning. This time instead of removing his hand from her crotch, he just left it there, so whenever she’d move she’d be right against his fingers.

“Say it,”

“ _Please_ , touch me, Gabriel, _please_ -“

“Ah-ah-ah.” A finger went to her lips. “As much as I love hearing you beg with my name on your lips, that’s _not_ what you call me if this is what we’re doing. You’ve got your choices of: ‘Sir,’ ‘Master,’ and last but not least, and my _personal_ favorite, ‘Daddy’. So choose your poison, cupcake.”

So to speak he was lucky she was even able to talk right now. Her head was in a fog, her panties were absolutely _soaked_ , and he looked drop dead gorgeous on top of her. He made a pouty face at her lack of speaking and started to get up, snapping his fingers as he began walking to the door. Her wrists now cuffed to the tiny bedpost, he kept her legs open with his grace.

“Well, if that’s how you’re gonna be, babydoll, I have no choice than to go find someone else to entertain me.” Gabriel leant against the doorframe, watching her struggle. “Oh, I _know_ ,” he said in a baby voice. “The cuffs are oh-so tight and I don’t think my grace is gonna let up anytime soon. But I’m kinda hungry, so I’ll see you when I see you!” He winked, disappearing just as she called for him.

“Gabriel— _sir_ , you can’t just _leave_ me like this!”

She heard his voice in her head, as his grace slowly slipped it’s way up her things and into her jeans but not into her underwear where she’d want it most. It was using so much energy already just to be to talk and— _oh_ , his grace gently grazed against her clit and she let out a high pitched moan. Some of it even started moving lower and feeling out her wetness, before shoving itself inside her.

_You like that, sugar lips?_ She could hear his voice clear as day but knew if anyone else was in the bunker they wouldn’t hear a thing. The second part of his grace inside her moved right to her g-spot, stroking it but not enough to put actual pressure on it. Was he gonna edge her the entire night? Speaking of, the first form a way around her clit, sucking it gently- almost ghost-like, in tandem with the movement inside her pussy.

She was practically in tears by the time he came back into the room, her eyes brimming as invisible forces teased her in every new spot. Gabriel simply stood over her, clearly still erect as he smiled and knelt down by her side. “Are you ready to be a good girl?” She wanted to just _nod_ and say nothing so badly, but if she did the teasing would get worse. “Yes, sir.” He smiled and gave her a small kiss on the cheek, a moan coming from her lips at the smallest bit of actual attention from him.

“Let’s see…” he walked to the edge of the bed with his hands in his pockets, watching her squirm and shake. “I’ve pulled your hair, choked you, tied you up— there couldn’t be anything else you wanted to try, hm? Hell, I even used my grace on you.” His face was just plastered with a big, smug, self satisfied smile as he watched for her reaction. Hers, however, was beet red, her pussy was quivering and aching to let her cum, and she wanted nothing more than for him to do just that. “You know,” he sat down by her feet, snapping her jeans and underwear away. Gabriel let out a small gasp, “oh, my goodness, _baby_.” He leant in to watched as she convulsed around his grace, her pussy having left a _huge_ mess on the bed and neither of them had even came yet. 

Her legs were bent over the sides of the bed, almost as if she were straddling it. Gabriel continued to watch her body as she begged quietly for release, softly stroking himself through his pants still before silently getting up from the bed and unzipping them. Her eyes quickly darted to him, watching his movements in return before he turned her face and placed his dick into her mouth. A mutual moan was heard throughout the room, as he used some of his grace to hold her head up while she sucked him off. Her tongue swiped the underside of the head as her cheeks hallowed out, in return he pushed himself in all the way without her gagging.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Gabe whispered, moving his hips back and forth almost roughly as his hand went back to her hair, tugging harshly. “Such a good girl, take that cock down your throat.” He could see tears forming in the corners of her eyes but of course, she still hadn’t said the safe word yet. “I think I’m just gonna use you for the rest of the night, doll face. You’d like that wouldn’t you? Me using you like the dirty fucking slut you are?” His grace finally started moving fast inside her and on her clit, some even moving towards her breasts that were craving _any_ kind of attention from him.

“Your mouth feels _so_ good, sugar.” His head drew back as her moans grew louder from the attention, getting closer and closer to her orgasm and practically praying to him to let her just _fucking cum_. Gabriel did just that, but considered the possibility of not telling her he was close, and just became they were gonna have one orgasm doesn’t mean the night was over.

Without warning, he shoved his cock as deep as it could go into her throat, spilling his hot cum down her throat before pulling out, sweat covering his forehead as he had her sit up (after removing the cuffs) so she could both breathe and swallow. She coughed loudly and he gently placed his hand on her throat, healing anything that might’ve actually hurt in the process.

Gabriel let her gather herself up, manifesting a glass of water and a small towel to clean them up. “You did such a good job, babycakes. I’m so proud of you.” Her eyes were still glazed over, he placed a hand on her cheek and gave her small kisses. “Do you want to rest before we continue?” She nodded, and he snuggled them into the bed for right nos. His arms wrapped around her protectively, whispering praise as he tried to take her down from her high gently.

“You’re such a good sub for me, you did so well. I love you so much, and it was so much fun to play with you.” He smiled brightly at her, her face flushing softly as he kisses her forehead, then her cheeks, and finally her mouth as his hand cupped the side of her face. 

“Gabe?” She whispered softly, clutching his arm in her hand.

“How can I be of service, madam?”

“Can we um, go to sleep?”

“Of course we can.”

Even though he originally intended for this to go on longer, he wasn’t surprised with how she tired she must be physically, I mean, he _wore her out_ , poor girl’s probably not gonna be able to walk for a couple of hours. She snuggled into his side, immediately drifting off to sleep as he watched over her.

But as the night went on, Gabriel became increasingly bored. He counted the tiles on the floor, there was nothing on Angel Radio, he checked her heartbeat at least seven times— counting her breathing and beats per minute, before finally looking at the clock (not like he really needed to), and saw it was around 7:30 A. M. She usually got up around 8:30-9:00 now that they lived in the bunker, but he felt she slept long enough when they shared the bed, in more ways than one, of course.

Over the course of the night, she had moved from his chest to hugging a pillow and quite frankly, he didn’t like that. Her back was turned to him, and once he felt she was still asleep, gently leaned forward and began placing kiss on the back of her neck and shoulders. She shivered lightly, still trying to sleep as his arms snaked across her waist, his chest flat against her back as his erection started once more. He groaned softly as it rubbed against her soft skin, his hand reaching up to play with her breasts.

His other hand moved lower, softly inching its way down to her clit, his fingers very softly tracing the outer folds so to not hurt her if she’s dry. But instead, his fingers met with her juices and he nearly bit into her shoulder at the contact. Grinding his cock against her as she quietly (and very tiredly) moaned, he began rubbing the swollen area, teasing a nipple before mumbling, “all right, you’ve slept long enough,” he sat up, moving her onto her stomach as she whined in protest. “Get up, pumpkin.” He knew she wasn’t actually gonna wake up, but he had other ways of doing so.

With her arms still wrapped around the pillow, her face buried in it as her back was turned to him, he ran his fingers gently up and down her back before roughly grabbing her hips and lifting her backside up. His cock entered her in one fluid motion and he grinned in satisfaction as she moaned at the contact. “Good morning, princess.” He moaned, filling her up to his balls as he kept her body right where he wanted it, hitting her G-Spot with every thrust.

His knees opened her legs more as he started going faster, their moans filling the air. “Oh, _fuck_ ,” Gabriel sighed, his eyes shutting for just a second. “You should really see what you look like right now, baby doll. It’s like you’re jerking me off with that pretty pussy of yours. It feels _so good_ , I don’t want it to stop.” He almost babbling, a habit when close to orgasm. “I could do this all day, in fact, I think we should.” He smirked, before noticing her hand had placed itself on her mouth so that she wouldn’t be so loud.

Gabriel frowned, quickly pinning her down with his arm around her neck and his chest against her back again. “Just what do you think you’re doing?”

“I— the guys—“

“You think I give a fuck about those dumbasses right now?” He growled. “Fuck ‘em, my dick’s inside you right now and I want to hear how it’s making you feel. So the next time I catch you trying to stifle those pretty moans I’m gonna make sure you can’t fucking walk the next day _and_ you’re gonna tell them why, do you understand me?”

She nodded, choking out a “yes, sir,” as he lightly pulled her hair at her hesitation.

“Good girl,” he sat back up, thrusting harder before groaning. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, Daddy’s got a load he needs to put inside you and you’re gonna fucking _take it_.”

Once it was all said and done, Gabriel pulled out of her, gently lifting her now limp body into his arms and onto his chest as he held her close, using his grace to once again clean her up with fresh water, he knew she was too tired to speak. He laid there panting, stroking her hair as he whispered sweet nothings to her. With a kiss on her forehead, he locked the door to his own room, making sure Dean and Sam, even Castiel, couldn’t enter the room. She had worked hard for her orgasm _s_ and now, she deserved a day of rest.

If they need her, they’ll have to deal with him instead because she earned this day of rest. In his own little way, Gabriel whispered an “I love you,” as she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
